The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of carnation that is grown for use as a flowering plant for pots and containers. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘STRAWBERRY SORBET’.
‘STRAWBERRY SORBET’ is a complex hybrid plant that is the product of a breeding program started by the inventor in 1985. The breeding program is ongoing, conducted in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. The primary focus of the breeding program is to produce new cultivars of carnations that exhibit unique growth habit. The inventor selected ‘STRAWBERRY SORBET’ in 2001 for its unique pronounced compact habit accompanied by abundant bright red flowers that bloom from May through October.
‘STRAWBERRY SORBET’ is a dwarf carnation exhibiting pronounced compact habit, grey-green foliage, and bright red flowers. The surfaces of stems, leaves, calyx, and epicalyx all exhibits the characteristic waxy bloom of Dianthus. ‘STRAWBERRY SORBET’ is a complex hybrid plant that resulted from the open pollination between large families of seedlings from Dianthus ‘Queen of Henri’ (unpatented) and Dianthus ‘Waithman's Beauty’ (unpatented). The variety of Dianthus which is considered by the inventor to most closely resemble ‘STRAWBERRY SORBET’ is the inventor's variety Dianthus ‘Spangled Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,029). When compared to ‘Spangled Star’, ‘STRAWBERRY SORBET’ is more vigorous with larger flowers. ‘STRAWBERRY SORBET’ has a longer flowering period than ‘Spangled Star’. The flowers of ‘STRAWBERRY SORBET’ are more red and pink in color than ‘Spangled Star’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor in 2001 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom. The method of asexual propagation used was vegetative cuttings. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.